kennelpalsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rigbybestie1510/567453556
Please make sure to read the policies here.http://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Regular_Show_Wiki Rigbybestie1510 *AngryGodzillaPieAway *Bot of SolitudeAway *CoolJule *Indy766 *RackliffelikespurpleAway *Sboy13 *SuperTower55 *Utter solitudeAway =Private Messages= *CoolJule *Rackliffelikespurple *7:57 Emolga of Voodoo Good. *I don't want anyone to hear my voice. *Wuther guess its just you and me. *7:59 Wuher Moseisley sure *but I am watching the show *8:00 Emolga of Voodoo I gtg I'm tired good night. *8:00 Wuher Moseisley Does the blue jay's wing ring's symbolic to look like a hockey jersey? *are *not does *bye *Welcome to the Park! Please review our rules. *8:12 Rigbybestie1510 Thank you all for your enthusiastic welcome! I know you all missed me oh so much! *8:13 Wuher Moseisley Wlecome! *Leviny has come to work. *8:13 Wuher Moseisley hi *8:13 Leviny hey *8:14 Rackliffelikespurple GURL @Rig *8:14 Rigbybestie1510 BOI *8:14 Leviny Rackliffe, PM. *8:15 Sboy13 RIG *8:15 Rigbybestie1510 SBOY *8:18 Leviny ... *Rackliffelikespurple, PM. *8:20 Rackliffelikespurple I got it, I can't answer you all the time hold on *Mew The Creator has come to work. *8:22 Wuher Moseisley Hi *8:22 Mew The Creator Hai *I'm a noob *8:22 Wuher Moseisley new to wiki, or the chatÉ *chat? *8:22 Mew The Creator Both *8:22 Wuher Moseisley welcome, have you read the terms of use? *8:23 Mew The Creator Yeah *(epicface)\ *(epicface) *Well' *I am dissapointed *8:23 Wuher Moseisley I think it is awesome face *guess not, I think you might mean the face *Mew The Creator has left work. *Wuher Moseisley has been fired by Bot of Solitude. *Indy766 has come to work. *8:29 Utter solitude hey indy *8:29 Indy766 Hello *8:29 Rigbybestie1510 Love is a house and you got the key... *Hey there. *8:30 Indy766 Hey *Regularshow1997 has come to work. *8:32 Utter solitude brb *8:33 Rigbybestie1510 REG *Regularshow1997 has left work. *8:34 Rigbybestie1510 KK *8:34 Indy766 Fail *8:34 Rigbybestie1510 I HATE LAPTOPS!!!! *flips* Uh, oh. My aunt's gonna KILL me. *8:35 Indy766 Tablets are even worse *8:42 Leviny ... *CoolJule has come to work. *8:46 CoolJule At least you never catch a virus on a tablet.. *Leviny has left work. *8:48 Indy766 They say that but I don't think anything can stop a Trojan virus =Private chat with CoolJule= Rigbybestie1510 *AngryGodzillaPieAway *Bot of SolitudeAway *CoolJule *Indy766 *RackliffelikespurpleAway *Sboy13 *SuperTower55 *Utter solitudeAway =Private Messages= *CoolJule *Rackliffelikespurple *8:46 CoolJule How did your birthday go so far? *8:49 Rigbybestie1510 Well, I napped most of the day, I didn't get to go to the mall, and I ate homemade food, so... pretty much the same as my current birthdays. *8:49 CoolJule oh *Well happy B-Day =Private chat with Rackliffelikespurple= Rigbybestie1510 *AngryGodzillaPieAway *Bot of SolitudeAway *CoolJule *Indy766 *RackliffelikespurpleAway *Sboy13 *SuperTower55 *Utter solitudeAway =Private Messages= *CoolJule *Rackliffelikespurple *8:22 Rackliffelikespurple GURL *8:23 Rigbybestie1510 BOI *8:30 Rackliffelikespurple I hope you feel better than yesterday , happy b day, I you! *8:31 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, thankies. I you, too. *8:32 Rackliffelikespurple I'm relieved * *8:36 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah, I'm good. Kinda sad I didn't get Rainbow Dash... -__- But, my aunt said my 3DS is coming soon and I should be getting her tomorrow. #Personal #Issues *8:37 Rackliffelikespurple Awesome! *I'm just glad you came back today *8:43 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... I wish today was more active like it usually is, but Kait's not here... *8:45 Rackliffelikespurple Yeah...... *I'm just glad you were smart in the end and made the wise decision to come back Note to self: Always expect Rig to come back And I mean this in the nicest way possible, I'm proud you went the right route Category:Blog posts